


You're My Apple Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have always loved Dean Winchester, but he never looked at you, at least you thought. Little did you know, when Dean pictured the apple pie life, it was you he was picturing it with.





	You're My Apple Pie

You sat back in your chair and propped your feet up on the one next to you.  “Glad we didn’t have a hunt.”  You spoke softly.  “It’s nice to just relax.”  You reached your arms up in a big stretch, your shoulder popping a couple times before you settled back down.

 

“Dude, you need to get that checked.”  Dean spoke as he nursed his whiskey. 

 

“Don’t mother me, Dean.”  You said with a chuckle.  Although you always brushed off his worry, you secretly loved it.  You loved it when Dean worried about you.

 

“Not motherin’.” 

 

“Sure you aren’t.”  You watched him for a moment.  His green eyes were trained on his drink, his finger moving around the rim slowly.  You watched him for a few moments before speaking up.  “What’s bothering you?”

 

“What?”  Dean’s eyes met yours for a moment before looking away.  “Nothin’.” 

 

“Bullshit, try again.”

 

“Wh-how do you do that?!” Dean gave you a look and you let out a low chuckle.

 

“Just know the signs.”  You said quickly.  “So, I can bug you all night or you can spill now, your choice.” 

 

It took a few minutes before Dean gave in.  He knew he was no match for you, you were too damn perceptive.  “I just…you ever think…ever want an apple pie life?” 

 

You gave him a questioning glance.  You knew what he meant by it, but not where he was going with it.  You would be a damned liar if you said you hadn’t.  You thought about it all the time, not like a white picket fence, lawn to mow, kind of dream.  Instead, you dreamt of life where the man you loved was by your side, that he loved you too.  All you could do was nod, because what were you supposed to say?  Yea, Dean I do.  I dream that you would somehow see me as more than a hunting buddy, a brother in arms, hell, a brother in general.  I dream that you would give me that smirk and smile combo you give all those damn girls you are chasing after.  You are my apple pie life.  But you didn’t.  You did what any good friend would do, and just kept your mouth shut. 

 

“Well, I always think about it.  How nice would it be to have someone just, love you?  To curl up in bed, cook breakfast for?  It’s just, days like these…wish I had it.  Wish I woke up and my lover brought in breakfast.  Spend all day in bed…sounds nice, don’t it.”

 

You sighed and nodded again, trying not to let your emotions take control.

 

“What would they look like?”  Dean asked you.

 

“What?”

 

“What does your apple pie look like?”

 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat.  Your brain was screaming at you to run, hide.  But your mouth had other plans.  “Nice eyes…I’m a sucker for nice eyes.  Good sense of humor…if he can make me laugh, he’s got me.”  You let your voice trail off as your heart pounded, thanking your luck starts you didn’t spout off, ‘green eyes, blonde hair, likes plaid.’

 

“Sounds nice.  Mine is sweet, caring, you know.  Always there when I need ‘em…Oh, and she’s gotta know how to make pie!” 

 

You gave a forced chuckle as you ground your teeth.  There it was…her.  Dean was the legendary ladies’ man.  Of course, he would want a perfect, pretty girl at his side…not you, a guy covered in hunting scars. 

 

The night went on, you and Dean talking for a little while longer before you turned in for the night.  But you didn’t sleep, you just laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling.  Dean’s words were still in your head as you let out a sigh, looking to the clock, hoping the time would go by faster. 

 

You eventually gave up on sleep and went to the kitchen.  Figured, since you were up, might as well make breakfast for Sam and Dean.  Sam was up first, grabbing a quick bite before his jog.  When he left, you got up and went to get Dean, but that was when you spotted it…the breakfast tray.

 

000

 

You knocked on the door a couple times before you pushed open the door.  Dean looked up and gave you a questioning glance.  “What’s this?”

 

“Breakfast in bed.”  You said quickly, setting the tray down.  “You said you dream of breakfast in bed…there ya go.”  Before Dean could say anything else, you were out the door. 

 

Dean didn’t say anything about your act of kindness, not all day, so neither did you.  Instead, you worked with Sam to find a case, needing something to distract you from the love you would never have. 

 

At some point, Dean joined you, which wasn’t a good thing.  He kept giving you these weird looks.  You tried to brush them off at first, but they were too much and you got up, migrating to the war room.

 

When you finally got comfortable.  Who would walk in but Dean fucking Winchester?  You ignored him at first, but then those looks started up again. 

 

“That’s it…what?” 

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You’re going to!  Cause if you keep looking at me like that.  I’m gonna bust up your nose.”  You threatened playfully.

 

Dean scoffed.  “You ain’t gonna punch me.”

 

“Watch me.”  You said quickly, turning back to your computer. 

 

Dean tapped his fingers against the table a couple times before he spoke again.  “I tried catching for fog yesterday.”  He said with a smile.

 

You gave him a look over your screen. 

 

“Mist.” 

 

You huffed out a laugh and shook your head.  “Wow…” 

 

Dean smiled at you.  “I got nice eyes.” 

 

Your eyes snapped to Dean, unsure of what he was saying.  “I, uh…yea, I guess you do…”

 

“And I made you laugh?”

 

“What are you getting at Dean?”

 

“Nice eyes…makes you laugh.  What was it you said…if he can make me laugh…”  He pushed your computer shut as he leaned over the table.  “…he’s got me?” 

 

“Dean?”  You leaned back a bit, feeling like something was up.  “You okay?”

 

Dean just chuckled as he pulled away.  “Perfect.” 

 

You were stunned as he turned and walked away.  Did Dean just come on to you?

 

000

 

You didn’t see Dean the rest of the day.  He busied himself with going on a supply run, then hiding away in his room.  Which was great, cause you were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him. 

 

But things got cleared up quickly the next day when you felt someone shake you gently from sleep.  “Go away.”  You said as you shifted over.  There was a moment of peace before you felt your blankets get ripped away.  “The hell?” 

 

“Your foods getting cold.”  Dean defended when you launched a pillow at him.  “Woah, uh…you sleep in your boxers?”  He gave you a little wink.

 

“Yea…”  You did your best not to blush as you got up and looked over to see a play of waffles and bacon and coffee.  “What’s this?”

 

“Apple pie.”  Dean said softly.

 

“Uh…it looks like waffles.”

 

“To you…to me it looks like apple pie.” 

 

It took you a sip of coffee and a couple bits of bacon before you realized what he was saying.  “What?”

 

“I was feeling you out.”  Dean said as he sat down next to you.  “When I asked about your apple pie life.”

 

“Feeling me out?” 

 

“Yea…then you made me breakfast…made you laugh.”

 

“Dean…”  You shifted to look at him.  “What are you trying to say?” 

 

“I want to be your apple pie life, and I want you to be mine.”  His eyes bored into you.  “If you want this.”  Something ignited your courage as you put a hand on his cheek and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss.  You thought, what if I misinterpreted?  But that thought was destroyed when Dean depend the kiss, pulling you closer to him.

 

Your fingers wound through his hair as his tongue pushed into your mouth, kissing you roughly.  Dean’s hand landed on your chest and he pulled away.

 

“You…you got put a shirt on.”

 

“Why?”  You asked, trying to steady your breathing.  “Can’t handle it?” 

 

“Oh, I’ll handle it alright.” 

 

000

 

Sam wasn’t an idiot.  He saw the way you looked at Dean, no matter how hard you tried to hide it.  Just like he saw the stolen looks Dean gave you.  So when you were out doing interviews for the last case, Sam had a little heart to heart with Dean. 

 

“He likes you, you like him.  Don’t be dumb, just make a damn move.” 

 

So when Sam walked into the kitchen, seeing you and Dean steal some kisses while cooking dinner…he couldn’t have been happier. 


End file.
